"Urd"
Main Information Name: Urd Wallace Breckem IV Species: Unknown. He looks like a small bear. Age: Unknown. He is at least in his mid twenties. Residence: Anywhere and everywhere Occupation: '''He travels the zones, meeting and interacting with anyone and everyone. '''Position: Self-proclaimed royalty. Ethnicity: He has a very high-class stereotypical British accent, but it isn't known if he's actually British. Appearance A short bear-looking pale grey creature with blue wrists and floating egg-shaped fingerless hands that glow a pale yellow. His arms are long, but his legs are a bit on the smaller sides with nubs for the feet. His nose is a medium-sized purple. He has no tail. His eyes float in front of his face, two large circular lenses outlined in black with glowing yellow pupilless irises. He wears a purple turtle-neck that doesn't quite reach the top of his very long neck. The sleeves are just long enough to be a T-shirt. He has two gold bands on his shoulders to hold his red cape. He also wears dark grey shorts. Upon his head is a backless gold crown with purple cloth-fuzz at the bottom, and a red jewel at the top. He is the Almighty Urd! Origin Urd's origin is a mystery. It is often assumed he was created after an event known as the "Reality Fall". Relationships Family Members No known family members. Allies Urd considers everyone to be a friend most of the time, though he has a small friendship with a scientist known as "Calto". Enemies No personal enemies. Romantic Interests He is currently quite enthralled with a vampire known as "Eva" (owned by Denzell Brown). Abilities/Biology Urd is a reality-manipulator. He does not appear to age, and is able to transform his body into various shapes. His morphing is limited to only minor appearance changes except for his eyes, clothing, and his large egg-shaped hands. Despite this, his body has no particular supernatural endurance, being harmed by stab wounds or other conventional harm if he is not manipulating his body to counteract this. His power appears to come from his hands, which are destructible, but it is not known if destroying them would rid him of his powers, especially since he appears to have a supernatural kind of blood. Urd's power can stretch to large lengths, re-shaping or creating matter to his will outside of himself. Anything wider than a few yards in area will require a massive amount of his stamina which he does need to constantly replenish. His most common abilities involve teleportation, food creating, and reaching through the fourth wall to create typos or simply change parts of stories entirely. An ability not dependent on his stamina is that Urd is completely aware of his trait as a character, and can also see into different continuities, travelling between them as the one and only of his kind throughout the Multiverse and Sub-Multiverse. Personal Traits Urd is known for speaking enthusiastically quite often, and goes by "Urd-Man", the "Almighty Urd", or simply "Urd". He shares no personal ties to villainy or heroism, though he is not known for any intentional wrong-doings himself. Quotes/Sayings "EXCELSIOR!" STICKERZ Urd.png|"Stickers Urd" (by Silverknight01) Table For Two Eva and Urd.png|"Table for Two" (Eva owned by Zell) Bunny Urd.png|Bunnurd Urdthulu.png|The MIGHTY Urdthulu Category:Males